


Patrick Stump/Reader Oneshots

by poisoninyourveins



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Andy Hurley - Freeform, F/M, FOB, Fluff and Smut, Joe Trohman - Freeform, Oneshot, Smut, fall out boy - Freeform, patrick stump - Freeform, pete wentz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisoninyourveins/pseuds/poisoninyourveins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Your parents are out of town and your brother (that's a college student) decides to call Patrick to sleep over.Little did he know that instead of sleeping,his intentions were different</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. (Smut)Tired

You were sitting next to him on the couch after about twenty minutes that the movie had started.It was one of the rare times he wouldn't go straight to bed after work so you decided to take advantage of it.

You trailed your fingers on his chest and started kissing it along with his collarbone and neck but when you were about tp actually kiss him,he stopped you.

"Sorry baby not tonight.I'm really tired" you sighed and sat back.Three days later while you and Patrick were laying on your bed, you decided to try again.

"Patrick" you murmured in a sexy way and trailed his back with your fingers.You moved your head close to his neck and started kissing him.

"Tomorrow will be a really hard day and I really need to sleep." He murmured so you decided not to insist.What kind of man declines an offer for sex?The same thing kept happening for weeks.You were really mad at him but you decided to try one last time.Once again while you were in bed.

"Patrick..."you whispered seductively again and leaned to kiss him as he looked at you.

"Baby I-"he said but you cut him

"I wanna hear your excuse this time"you murmured

"It's really late and-"

"You are tired and have to wake up early tomorrow and blah blah blah.You say the same thing for the past few weeks."you stood up and walked out of the bedroom.

"Where are you going?"he asked

"You may be tired but I am not.So you go back to sleep and I'll watch a movie or something."you answered furiously.You got in the kitchen,took a bottle of water from the fridge and then walked to the living room.You sat on the couch and turned the TV on when you felt a pair of hands touching your shoulders.You looked at Patrick who was standing there in his batman pjs.

"(Y/N) baby..."he said in an apologetic tone.You jumped up 

"Go back to sleep, Patrick.You need it for tomorrow."you imitated him"It's late"you said angrily and tried to leave but he pulled you back.

"I'm sorry but I have to go to work.It's not my fault"

"That's what I'm saying.Go back to sleep"you walked back to the kitchen,just because there was no other room you could go.

You placed the bottle you previously took back in the fridge and walked towards the sink,so you could watch through the window.You held the marble so tightly that your knuckles turned white but you couldn't do something else.So many scenarios went through your mind that you didn't even want to think about,but everything suddenly stopped when his hands grabbed your waist and flipped you around.A visible smirk was drawn on his face and you were completely confused at that moment.

You opened your mouth to talk but his lips shut your mouth.His hands went downwards until his fingers touched your thighs and grasped on them,making you gasp in the kiss.He lifted you on the counter.

"I thought you were tired"you whispered as he started taking your shirt off.

"I'm just a great actor"he said after pulling your t-shirt off.

"What are you talking about?"you asked but that didn't stop his eagerness for taking your clothes off.

"You really thought I didn't want to have sex?I just made sure you were desperate"he unclipped your bra and started cupping your breasts

"You are kidding"you spoke but once again his lips crashed on yours

"Just stop talking already"he whispered and put his hand under your shorts and panties and pushed a finger in,without wasting any more time.You moaned and tilted your head backward.After a few smooth moves, he bit his lip as he pushed in a second finger,making you grab the marble of the counter again.His lips were leaving marks on your neck,while with his other hand was holding your hair back.

Moments later he decided that he prepared you enough and so he pulled his fingers out,letting go of your hair.You left a short whine as he did so,but then you decided it was time you took control.You got off the counter and pushed him on the floor,making sure you sat right on top of his crotch so you would create some sort of friction with your grinding.You held him down by his shoulders and leaned in to kiss him vigorously.You could feel his moanings on your lips and his erection growing bigger,so you slid your hand in his back pocket,where he always had a condom, and took it out.

"(Y/N) fuck"he whispered.You took off his jeans and briefs and did the same with the rest of your clothing while he was putting the condom on.

You slowly let him slide in you as you left out a shaky breath,but quickly those slow moves became vigorous thrusts and the shaky moan turned to loud pleasurable ones.He flipped you around so he was on top and pinned your hands on the floor by your head.Your noses were nearly touching and your breaths hit each others faces as you were both getting close to climax.He started going faster than you thought he could and by now sweat was dripping from both of you.

"(Y/N)...baby I-I'm...fuck"was all he could mutter before he released resulting to your climax too.He gave you a couple of kisses before he freed your hands from his grip,which were now marked with a red colour,and laid next to you on the cold floor of your kitchen.He didn't stay long though,since he had to get rid of the used condom.You stood up and put your clothes back on and he did the same right after you."Tell me the truth.Was it worth waiting?"he asked.You just grinned and kissed him slowly.

"Maybe"you murmured and walked to the bedroom.Now at least he had a reason to say he was tired.


	2. (Smut) Your Brother's Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your parents are out of town and your brother (that's a college student) decides to call Patrick to sleep over.Little did he know that instead of sleeping,his intentions were different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/B/N) stands for: your brother's name  
> (Y/F/S) stands for: your favorite show

You were sitting in the basement's couch and played a game on your Playstation when you heard your brother calling from upstairs.

"(Y/N) OPEN THE DOOR.PATRICK'S HERE"he yelled

"WHY DON'T YOU OPEN IT?"you asked him 

"JUST GO"he yelled angry.You stood up and ran to the door upstairs.You opened the door and saw Patrick with that sexy smirk of his,leaning against the wood.

"Hey"he said.You hid your smile and blush and tried harder than possible to remain cool.

"Hey"you replied "Come in" you said and he walked inside.

"I'LL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE"yelled (Y/B/N) from his room

"You heard him."you murmured and went back downstairs where you could blush uncontrollably.You sat on the couch and resumed the game when you felt someone scooping next to you.You quickly turned your eyes to the person and then back to the game so you wouldn't get killed.The second you looked,you understood that it was Patrick the one who was sitting next to you.

"No way,you play video games?"he asked and smiled widely.Man, his perfume was perfect.

"Just a little bit"you answered"Won't you go upstairs with (Y/B/N)?"you asked trying to figure out why he decided to sit with you

"When he says one minute he means about fifteen.I thought you'd know since he's your brother"

"I don't really pay attention to him,so...yeah I didn't notice"you never took your gaze out of the game,even though you couldn't pay attention to it and you were sure to lose.You were stuck on this level anyway.There was an awkward silence for about a minute or so,but you weren't willing to start a conversation

"So what grade are you in?"he asked

"Junior"

"How come I've never seen you for so long?"he asked and rested his leg on his thigh and his arm on the top of the couch

"Most of the times (Y/B/N) comes by your place.I usually stay home anyway"

"You should come by some time too."you raised an eyebrow and your cheeks turned a light red,even though you could feel them burning

"And do what there?"

"I don't know.Chill...maybe?"he asked hopefully

"You'll get bored of me pretty soon and it will be awkward"you tried to play hard.Mostly because it was your brother's friend.

"I don't think so.I'm sure we'll figure something out."you ignored his lasts words because you got killed for like a hundredth time in the game and you decided that the best thing to do was to throw the console on the floor.Thank God there is a carpet above the wood.

"Need help?"he offered while you were picking it from the floor

"No, I'm good,thanks though"

"Let's pretend this wasn't a question,because you do need help."

"Thanks a lot"you said annoyed

"Here, let me help you"he said and wrapped his hands around yours until he reached your fingers on the console.You couldn't really move because of the way he was wrapped around you,but you wouldn't mind if you didn't think of your brother the whole time."See if you press X left Y Y left"he said and unlocked a cheat code,making you immediately pass the level you were stuck in for the past days. 

"You memorized cheat codes?For real now?"you asked with a smile while expecting him to unwrap himself,something he didn't do.

"I'm a bit lazy, to be honest."he said and smiled back.The fact that you couldn't see him made this whole thing even more exciting for some reason,even though you weren't doing anything.He finally decided to let go of you and sat back to where he was previously sitting.Only that now he wasn't looking at the TV.He was looking at you."Do you know you're really pretty?"he asked and your cheeks couldn't get any redder at this point

"Is that a trap question?"you chuckled trying to get yourself out of the awkward position you were in.

"No,no,like...really."he said.He was about to say something but then your brother came down the stairs

"Hey man"he said and took the console out of your hands.You looked at him furious."Out"he ordered and pointed at the stairs

"Come on kid move it"said Patrick really serious,which is something that confused you a lot

"Fuckers"you murmured once you stood from the couch.

"I heard that"he replied

"I'm glad" you said and ran upstairs to the living room after stopping by the kitchen to take the pizza that was left in the fridge.After about fifteen minutes of watching (Y/F/S),they decided to come back.

"What do you want?"you asked 

"We got bored and Patrick suggested to come and pick on you until you leave,so we can get the TV and the pizza"

"You have TV downstairs!"you said annoyed

"Yes but we don't have pizza"said Patrick and sat on the couch.You just rolled your eyes,groaned and went in your room while hearing them laughing at you,so you made sure to slam and lock your bedroom door.You took your laptop and decided to go through tumblr when you heard knockings on your door.A lot of them.

"(Y/N) don't get mad" said your brother jokingly

"Yeah.We LOVE you"Patrick continued the joke

"Why won't you leave me alone?"you asked desperate

"Where's the fun at that?"asked Patrick

"What are you doing in there?"asked (Y/B/N) "You think she's talking to someone?"

"I hope not.She's too young to date anyone"Patrick replied at him.You just put your headphones on so you could spend your hours in peace.Around two am you decided it was safe to unlock the door and leave it open.You could hear your brother's snorings from down the hallway anyways.You walked down the stairs,took a bottle of water and went back to your room to change to your pjs.You closed the door and took your shirt and bra off,when you heard the door opening.You quickly covered your breasts with your hands and turned around

"Oh shit that's not the bathroom?"Patrick said with a smirk.He shut and locked the door

"What are you doing?Get out"you whispered as you tried to reach for your shirt,that was on your bed, with your hand.He grabbed it with his middle and index finger

"You won't need this."he said and threw them behind him.He started walking closer to you and your back-steps brought you to a wall.

"What the fuck are you doing?"you asked

"I'm sure you know what I am doing"

"You called me a kid barely a few hours ago"

"Your brother was there,what did you want me to call you?"he murmured as he came closer to you.He tried to take your hands away from your breasts but you just insisted on keeping them there."Come on,(Y/N).Don't play hard to get.I know what you want and you know it too"he was telling the truth and you knew it

"You are my brother's friend"

"So what?"he asked.You really didn't know what to answer to that"Let's try it in a different way"he said and slowly touched his lips on yours.He pulled away to meet your shocked face and he grinned widely.This time, when he slightly pushed your hands down you didn't try to keep them up"That's it"he whispered.He kissed you again, this time rubbing your breasts,making you moan slightly in the kiss.That made him go in a more passionate way.His tongue was soon inside your mouth and he was kissing you more vigorously with every moan of yours.You didn't even understand when you were completely naked and on your bed with him still fully clothed on top of you,pinning your hands above your head and kissing every inch of your bare skin.

He grabbed the condom from his pocket before he threw his jeans on the floor next to your other clothes,next following his briefs and shirt.He now held your hands with only one of his,so he could roll the condom on first and then cover your mouth before he entered you.You took a deep breath,waiting for the painful part to end.It ended shorter than you thought it would and pleasure took its place.He bit your neck and sucked your collarbone,things that would definitely leave a mark which you should cover the next day but at this point that was the last thing going on in your mind.He slowly removed his hand from your mouth and your fast breathing was able to be heard.

"Patrick"you whispered.He set your hands free and you grabbed the sheets of your bed as he softly cupped your cheek just to slowly push your face close to his.You could see his face was red and sweaty but you knew you weren't in a different situation.Your hands moved from the sheets to his back and grasped on it.Your nails dug deeper with every single hard thrust of his.His face took a painful expression,even though he didn't ask you to stop,but you decided it was time to grab the sheets again.

He kissed the crook of your neck so his moans could hide there as your breath started getting faster.You arched your back as you got closer with every breath he left on you.You placed your right hand in his hair and tangled your fingers in them so you could hold him close.His thrusts turned faster and sloppier,to the point you both reached your climax.You let go of his hair and he laid next to you.He gave you a kiss and smiled at you.You fell asleep with your arms covering your body,so you slept pretty soon.It was a dream coming true for you.The person you wanted your virginity to be taken from actually took it from you.The next morning though,when you woke up,you found yourself alone in your bed."He must be outside"you thought"he wouldn't want (Y/B/N) to suspect us".You put on some clothes and walked downstairs where you saw your brother sitting in the living room"(Y/B/N) where's Patrick?"you asked casually

"He left.He said that he had to be back home early"

"Oh"you answered

"Everything okay?"he asked 

"Yeah,yeah.I'm just still tired"you lied just to hide your disappointment.Of course.What were you even thinking?Besides,he's just your brother's friend.Nothing else could happen;guys in his age have sex all the time.Nothing special.Even though it was special for you.You got in your room and shut your door.You stood in front of the mirror and trailed the marks from last night.You could feel the tears forming in your eyes,but as always,you wanted to pretend you were tough,so you didn't let even one tear drop.You sat down on your bed,scrolling through Tumblr when you felt a vibration near you.

You grabbed your phone which was lying on your bed,to see you had a message from an unknown number.

_"You should come by some time.I think we found something to do ;)"_


	3. Liars and Cheaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You couldn't take it any more.The fact that you were invisible to Patrick when other girls were around.So you decided not to have to deal with it anymore.But of course he was and always will be your weakness.

You were walking out of the house furiously.You've had enough.Every time you would go to such parties,Patrick would completely forget about you and every hot bitch in there would go and flirt with him.You couldn't take it any more.At least your house wasn't too far from theirs.

"(Y/N) wait!"you heard him yelling from far behind "What happened baby?"he asked as he ran behind you.You just decided to ignore him and keep walking as far away as possible."Baby"He grabbed your wrist and turned you around "What's wrong?"he asked obviously concerned.Idiot.

"I don't know,Patrick.What happened?"you said angrily "What happens in every single party that you take me with?"you asked and jolted your hand back so you could free it,but unfortunately, he was too strong for you."Let go of my hand."you yelled at him

"What are you talking about?"with every question he made,you got angrier.

"Figure it out alone.I just want to go home now"you said

"Okay you could have just said it"

"No, you didn't understand me.I want to go home _alone_ " you said and managed to pull your hand away.You made big steps so you wouldn't have to run,but then you realized that your heels didn't help at all,so you just stopped to take them off.You didn't care you would walk barefoot.No one would see you anyway. 

"Did something happen at the party?"he asked while walking next to you,but you weren't planning on stopping any time soon.

"Of course something happened.I am not fucking mental Patrick!"you yelled in reply and held your shoes tighter than before.

"With who?"

"With you,you fucking idiot"you replied and by now you could see your apartment block clearly.You pulled your keys out of your purse.

"What did I do?"he asked completely confused

"What you do at every party you said and opened the entrance of the building,but didn't bother closing it too.You just started walking up the stairs"Flirting with every stupid...slutty bitch in there.You think I don't see them rubbing their bodies against you?"you unlocked your apartment's door"I'm not blind.You go and have fun.I'll stay in my house where I can at least do something I like!"you said and tried to close the door,but something blocked it.He had placed his foot in between and then pushed the door open while you were doing the opposite.But of course, he was stronger. 

He had placed his foot in between and then pushed the door open while you were doing the opposite.But of course, he was stronger.He pushed the door open and walked inside before you could do something to stop him,then he closed the door and looked at you.

"I wasn't flirting with anyone baby"

"Then what were you doing with them next to you?You think I don't know how you look when you flirt?"you asked fuming

"Baby they were-"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT"you yelled

"HEY LISTEN TO ME"he yelled back and pushed you on the wall with him so close to you that he didn't leave you any space to move."First of all,I will call you baby until I can't talk anymore.Then I'll write it.And second of all; I did _not_ flirt with any other girl in there except for you."

"Yeah whatever"you groaned 

"You think I'm lying baby?"he asked and touched his nose on yours so he would lock your eyes.You felt like you couldn't move,but you forced yourself to keep that attitude and nodded positively "I think I can prove you wrong"he whispered

"Oh yeah?And how are you-"your mouth was shut from his pressing hard against it,so that his tongue could slide in.He lifted your legs to the height of his torso and you wrapped them around it.He walked to your bedroom, without letting you break the kiss once and then pinned you down on the mattress.

He lifted your dress just enough so he could pull your panties down and then lowered his jeans and briefs.It surprised you that he had already a hard-on,but you tried not to believe that it was because of these girls at the party.

He slammed into you hard making you scream in both pain and pleasure.He bit his lip as he slowly moved out and then smashed back in.Even though he started going faster,his thrusts remained hard and your moans turned louder.It was the first time you were having sex,basically fully clothed,so it was so restricting to you that for some reason turned you on even more.One of his hands moved to his mouth and place his index and middle finger in his mouth before he started rubbing your clit with his hand.

You tilted your head back and closed your eyes savoring the moment as much as possible.You didn't know what to believe but you didn't want to think of something else at that moment.You just wanted to think of him making love to you.

"Patrick"you muttered on his lips.You weren't kissing anymore even though your lips were touching.It was too much for you to handle.His hot breaths escaped his mouth and landed on your lips to warm you up.

He murmured your name really quietly just because he wanted to hear you and not himself.You at the moment being a moaning mess and him being all sweaty and red as you were both getting closer.Seconds before you came you screamed his name and arched your back so high that you touched his chest.He pulled out so he could do the same since he wasn't wearing a condom and finished on the sheets of your bed.

He pulled his underwear and jeans up after kissing you a few more times so he could bring a few napkins to clean his mess up.You took off your dress,put your panties back on and laid down exhausted.After he cleaned everything,he laid in front of you on the bed and pulled you into his embrace.You were a bit shorter than him so your head was touching his chest and his head was above yours.

"You know (Y/N) you made me feel so dejected before.How could I ever flirt with anyone else?You really believe I would do that to you?"he asked.

You wouldn't think that he would get hurt with that.You just sighed.

"I-I really don't know"you stuttered "Things like that happen every day and I just..."you paused"I got confused.I don't know what I was thinking,to be honest."

"Just don't even think of questioning something like that again.I wouldn't do that.I hate liars and cheaters.I could never be one of them"he murmured and kissed your head.

And you would have believed what he just said to you,if you haven't seen the texts on his phone.


	4. Daddy's Lil Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was your last year in high school,yet you weren't a virgin.You generally weren't the epitome of the 'good girl'.The last day of school,you decided it would be the time,you would get what you wanted from mr. Stump.

You kept this shirt hidden under your jacket all day even if it was a really hot day outside.You didn't want anyone else to see it except for him.Besides that's the reason you were wearing those really uncomfortable underwear under you school uniform all day. _For him._

That was the day that you had to get a detention in his class,so you made sure to do exactly what he hated the most.When the bell rang you didn't go straight ahead to class.You waited until the hallways were empty,took your jacket off and shoved it in your locker after taking out a bubble gum and started chewing it.You then visited the restroom to make sure everything looked nice.Your skirt and knee highs that you were expected to wear as it was part of the school uniform but especially you shirt. _Daddy's Lil Monster_.You bought it from hot topic just so you could show it off of him.Before you left you also freed your hair from the elastics,which was another rule broken for your school.You just ran your hair through them and put the elastics around your wrist.

Yes, your school had strict rules.Even the teachers were expected to follow a dress code.

You checked the hallways because you didn't want a detention before you reached his class.That would just ruin everything.You made it to the classroom without anyone spotting you and you got in without knocking. _Another pet peeve of his_.Everyone stopped and looked at you.The only seat available was the one in the front row right in front of his desk,because no one wanted to sit there.So it worked perfectly for you.He waited until you settled down to talk but while you were making your way down there,you enjoyed every expression of anger his face formed

"You are in big trouble (Y/N)!You come in my class late,get in without knocking,chew gum and violate our school's dress code in several ways.You know what that means."you tried to hide your smirk because of your excitement to hear the word "Detention" 

Even though it was your plan,you had to make it believable(at least to the other students) that you were mad at him for giving you a detention on the last day of school.But you decided to play with his nerves a little more while doing that.

"Are you kidding me?You gave me a fucking detention on the last day of school?That's just stupid"you said angrily

"You just made your situation worse (Y/N).Cursing is also a violation of the school rules"

"Who gives a shit about school rules anyway"you muttered but only loud enough for him to hear.He just glared at you through his glasses and then looked down at his papers.

"Alright class,since (Y/N)made it clear enough for all of us that today is your last day of school and it's also the last class in your schedule,I think you can have a free time as far as you keep quiet.I give you the permission to use your phones too."you were about to take it out when he talked again"Except for (Y/N)."he finished and locked eyes with you for a good couple of seconds,enough for you to exchange looks of hate.

He sat down behind his desk and you struggled to find something to do until the rest thirty five minutes passed.You decided that the best option you had was to scribble stuff on your notebook and checking at mr Stump,who you caught staring at you more than two times.Eventually the time minutes went by,the bell rang and the students emptied the classroom within five seconds.Mr.Stump walked to the door,closed it and started walking back.

"Do I really have to stay in detention?"you asked pretended to be annoyed.

"Yeah like you don't want to"he chuckled. _Wait a second._

"What are you talking about?"you probed and looked back at him who was almost right behind you

"You know exactly what I'm talking about.You think I didn't notice you wandered around with your jacket on and your hair tied all day in school?I am a teacher but I need to walk through the hallways too."You felt your cheek burning but you weren't sure why."I am sure you were planning on doing this for a while,didn't you (Y/N)?"he asked and you felt his hand brushing on your shoulder and then playing with your hair."You wanted to make me mad enough to give you a detention,just to spend an hour in a room;all alone.Am I right?"he asked without stopping stroking the back of your head.But you didn't dare to look at him or answer his question.But that was enough of an answer for him "If you are not answering these questions I won't even _try_ to ask you what you were thinking of doing during that time"your cheeks burned even more and you bit you lip.You couldn't see him so you couldn't really tell what he was thinking about."Are you still chewing that gum?"he changed completely the subject but you nodded anyway."Stand up"he demanded.

You couldn't really look at him at that point,you were just waiting for him to ask you to spit the gum in the trash and then return to your seat.He grabbed the back of your head that he was stroking before and forced your lips against his.He didn't hesitate to shove his tongue in your mouth and swirl it around as if he was searching for something.Then seconds later he broke the kiss and left you breathless and dizzy,with a complete numbness on the place where your legs should be.Then you realized something was missing.He was looking for the bubble gum!Now it was in his mouth though,chewing it in a showy way.

"Wow"you murmured under your breath

"Don't get excited too quickly" he said and spat the gum in the trash then looked back at you "That was just a warm-up"he smirked"But don't you think that you're not gonna get punished for what you did.I'm not gonna let it go that easily."he sat behind his desk.He patted his thigh,so you walked over and sat on it"Let's count what you did today to deserve a punishment.First,you were late to class.So that's one.You got in without knocking.That makes them two.You were chewing gum,so that's three,your hair wasn't tied;four.Your shirt doesn't follow the dress code,so five.Your language was inappropriate twice,so we add two more.You planned on getting a detention so,eight and you didn't answer every question,we are now at nine and you also pretended not to understand me,so as a sum we now have ten"

"What are we counting?you asked

"Spankings"he smiled but that just scared you.You haven't been spanked since you were nine."Daddy's Lil Monster doesn't get away with everything,you know.Now bend over my desk for me and count"he ordered and you obeyed.

He lifted your shirt up and started rubbing the soft skin of your ass slowly up and down just to make you even tenser while waiting to be spanked.Then,without any warning his hand landed on your flesh,making a loud noise in the room.You cried lowly and started counting.Despite the pain, it wasn't bad.The time went by quicker than you expected and the skin on these two parts were burning and red.

"That's a good girl"he stated and kissed the hurt area.You turned around and he stood up,but he didn't expect you to sink to your knees like you did,yet he didn't say anything.You unfastened his belt and lowered his pants to a thigh level.His crotch was hard against the thin fabric of his dark blue briefs.You started rubbing your hand on the fabric and licked above of it,because you loved to hear him trying to suppress his lust moans under his breath."Don't be a tease (Y/N)" he groaned.You pulled down his briefs and licked the base of his cock all the way to the tip before taking only that in your mouth and swirling his tongue around it before proceeding to get deeper.

You pulled down his briefs and licked the base of his cock all the way to the tip before taking only that in your mouth and swirling his tongue around it before proceeding to get deeper.Of course, you couldn't take him all,but your hands covered up for that.He gathered your hair and twisted them around his knuckles so that he could control you better.The faster you sucked,the tighter he pulled your hair.He started pushing you deeper,just to hear your gag reflex at its best.But he didn't want to finish off in your mouth so he pulled you out and you stayed on your knees,since he was still holding your hair.

"Of course a little slut like you would give such good blowjobs."he breathed and released your hair.You stood up and once again you found yourself unable to move with your swollen and darkened lips against his,while his other hand gripped on your thigh and kept your body on his.He broke the kiss and allowed you to breathe whilst he pulled your shirt off and unclipped your bra in a matter of seconds.As he knelt slightly to grab your ass and lift you up on his desk,he made sure to suck as much as he could on your breasts.He started patting his pockets nervously so you realized what was wrong.

"I'm on the pill"you told him and immediately relaxed.

"Spit"he commanded and brought his hand close to your mouth.You did as asked and he repeated the order another time.Then he rubbed his cock with it and slammed right inside of you,making you lose the ability to breathe for a split second.He pulled out slowly and then thrusted back in even harder.You moaned loudly but he covered your mouth halfway through it.His pace quickened and his mouth lowered down to your neck.He sucked every inch of it up to the moment he found your sweet spot.You arched your back and closed your eyes savoring the moment as much as possible.Then he pulled out.You looked at him confused.

 

"Don't worry"he said and pulled his chair closer to him.He sat down making you think he would eat you out,but you were fairly disappointed when you found out this wasn't his plan.He gestured you to sit on his lap and so you did.

You sunk down to his cock and started bouncing up and down,catching up to the pace he left you before.You found it hard to keep your moans up as the tense started to build up,yet you weren't close again,even though he would climax very soon,like you figured.He wrapped your legs around his torso and placed his hands on your ass as he stood up and turned around pressing your back against the wall.His pace was quicker and his thrusts were sloppier than before.His face got red and sweat drops rolled down his forehead and seconds later he came inside you.

You didn't climax but you weren't complaining.He helped you down and put his clothes back on so you started doing the same.

"Wait wait,I'm not finished with you yet"he stated"Sit down"he pointed at his chair.You did what he said trying to figure out what he had in mind.He took off his tie and tied it around your mouth."This will cover up a decent amount"he said and went on his knees.He pushed your thighs open and moved the black lace of your underwear aside.

He brought his lips close to your clit and started kissing around it.He started leaving strips with his tongue until he started licking that specific part of yours.You tilted your head backwards and started moaning,now more freely.He pushed two fingers in together as he sucked and moaned on you.Now it was your turn to finish.His fingers hit the right spot every time and his moans caused vibrations all over that part.You jolted your hips forward and felt tears forming in your eyes right before you released on his fingers.He licked them clean and stood up again.

He untied his tie and now your breathing matched his.He lowered down and kissed your lips softly,but when you tried to stand up,your knees weakened and you fell on the ground.

"Well, that's a high school experience you'll never forget"he chuckled and helped you up.

 


	5. In The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick asked you to do things completely the way he liked it for once.What that included was your absolute trust,which was only achieved the second your eyes stopped participating

You were standing completely stripped in the middle of your bedroom,unable to stand still.The fact that he would blindfold you, made you a bit anxious but you decided to do his favor and try it just once,as he made clear after repeating it for what seemed a billion times as he tried to convince you.

"Hey beautiful"he said and walked in the room.

Your automatic reaction was to turn around and look at him,but you forgot that one of his rules was not to look at him once your clothes were off.So you stopped halfway through and forced yourself to slowly return your face to the previous position.

"Hey 'Trick" you murmured,making it obvious how irritated you were.You heard him chuckle.

"Don't worry baby,you won't have to do that in a moment" "Yes because I won't be able to see"you noted,without being your intention to sound so bitchy.

"Just try and enjoy it.Or act like it.That's acceptable too"he replied and you could hear he was closer than before

"You know I don't like being under someone's control.I like to be on top of things and you know that."he whined

"And most of the times you _are,_ princess.So this time,allow me to take over."

"But I'm scared.I don't know what you're gonna do to me"

"That's all the fun.You just need to trust me.Don't you trust me (Y/N)"he asked and his hand started massaging your right shoulder.

"Of course I trust you-"  
  
"Then you have nothing to worry about.Don't worry,I'll take good care of you"he murmured the last words and kissed the crook of your neck,the spot he knew was your weakness."I think we can start."he spoke and his hand left your shoulder.He took the blindfold out of his pocket and wrapped his hand around your waist so you could out it on,on your own.It was a silk black material with an elastic strip to keep it in place.You hesitated for a second,but you knew that you had to do it eventually since you gave a promise so you decide to just put it on and get it done.

He took the blindfold out of his pocket and wrapped his hand around your waist so you could out it on,on your own.It was a silk black material with an elastic strip to keep it in place.You hesitated for a second,but you knew that you had to do it eventually since you gave a promise so you decide to just put it on and get it done.This thing did work.You couldn't see anything at all except for black even if you tried really hard to do so.

"That's a good girl"he whispered right behind your ear with the lowest tone you've ever heard him talking,sending shivers down your spine as his hot breath touched your skin.Since you weren't able to see anything,every other sense on your body suddenly became way more sensitive.He made a step closer to you,so that your body was covering his while his hands slipped under your arms and started brushing your front part.

His left hand went higher whilst his right softly touched yours and led it to the opposite direction.He started massaging your breasts slowly yet strongly,giving your neck bites and kisses as he guided your hand on your clit and controlled your every move on it.

You left a shaky breath and tilted your head backwards to rest on his shoulder as you felt a different kind of pleasure that you haven't felt any time before.You felt his bulge pushing against your body,so you knew you did well so far.

"Am I doing it right?"you asked just to listen to his voice

"You're doing great baby"he whispered on your neck.

He pushed your hand harder on your clit and started moving it slightly quicker.You weren't a screamer when it came to self-pleasuring,so you didn't make much of a sound the whole time.His finger started going slower and slower until he removed it from yours.You could feel his position changed but you weren't sure about what was happening,until you felt your feet off the ground.

"What are you doing?"you asked

"Hush!"he said strictly,making you realize that his dominant part started taking over.You soon felt the bed sheets touching your back and his hands leaving your body,but not for long.He spread your legs open and you felt the

You soon felt the bed sheets touching your back and his hands leaving your body,but not for long.He spread your legs open and you felt the matress sinking at that part.You soon felt the moistness of his tongue swirling around your clit.He went quickly into the action.He had eaten you out before but most of the times he went softly and cautiously.This time he went straight in and it was frustrating to you that you couldn't witness the fierceness his body manifested.His fingers were soon participating in the game,as his tongue never stopped fighting for a second.

You grabbed the bed sheets and left one of the first loud moans of the day.He moaned too,making his lips vibrate on you.

"FUCK"you whined and arched your back.Then he stopped,once again leaving you on the verge of reaching your climax.

You heard his clothes falling on the floor and felt the excitement boiling inside you,feeling completely exposed and oblivious to the most obvious things that happened around you.You heard him spitting on his hand.

"You put on a condom right?"you asked,just to be sure.

"I know my part (Y/N).Focus on yours"he growled making you bite your lip.That harshness in his actions and voice was a new side of Patrick and you weren't complaining.You could only guess where he was from the parts of the mattress that were sinking.You felt warmth above you and then suddenly a violent thrust inside you.You gasped and bit your lip,waiting hungrily for the next one which wasn't late to come.

You could only guess where he was from the parts of the mattress that were sinking.You felt warmth above you and then suddenly a violent thrust inside you.You gasped and bit your lip,waiting hungrily for the next one which wasn't late to come.

He gripped your ass tightly and you could feel his nails digging in your skin as well as his sharp breaths crashing on your neck.

"Patrick"you whispered

"What was that?I didn't hear you"he said while pulling out and then thrust back in"I want to hear you screaming my name,so loud that you won't be able to talk tomorrow"he grunted and gave you the hardest of his thrusts making it easier for you to do as he asked."That's right baby"he muttered against the skin of your collarbone.

"Oh...faster"you begged

"Faster what?"he asked you breathless

"Fuck me faster,please"you cried out and you just wished you could see the smirk forming on his lips as he picked up the pace.

For the next moments, only moans were audible in your bedroom.His skin was slippery from his sweat and the hotness on his body made you remember how red he would always turn once you were getting closer.He pushed two of his fingers inside your mouth,making his intension clear.You started sucking and twirling your tongue around them until he decided they were wet enough to start rubbing your clit.He always wanted you to finish at the same time and he always managed to make it happen.His fingers moved quickly like his thrusts.Your breath hitched and your moans turned into groans of pleasure as you couldn't find enough air to keep moaning.

"Does it feel good (Y/N)?Do you like it?"he asked,never losing the enchanting lust from his voice.

"Fuck,yes...yes"was all you could say at the moment

Just seconds later you were both finished and fallen on the bed.

"Can I take it off now?"you asked

"Yeah"he panted.You grabbed it and threw it away from your face before you grabbed his and gave him the most passionate kiss you've given him for a long time "God I missed your face"you said once you broke it

"Wow...(Y/N) I really don't know what got me...I got like...really harsh,I-"

"Can you do that again?But without me being blindfolded?"you cut him off,making him chuckle

"You liked it?"he asked the obvious

"Just a little"you answered after about a couple of seconds and turned your back to him,pretending to trying falling asleep

"You loved it"he spoke with his teasing tone and pulled you closer in his arms "I told you it wouldn't be so bad"he whispered and placed his head on your shoulder,now trying to fall asleep too.

Maybe it wasn't _that_ bad.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please send me your requests because I'm running out of ideas.I will write anything you want,I promise.Have a nice day/night :)


	6. Better From Behind (Request #1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick was moody and decided to punish you in a different way than usual.You couldn't complain though.

"You've been such a bad...bad girl today (Y/N)"he growled next to your head as he pulled your hair back to bring you closer "Do you know that?"he asked.You nodded."ANSWER ME"he demanded and pulled your hair even more

"Yes,I know"you pouted as you were on the verge of tears.Patrick was being on the dominant mood again,but you couldn't deny you enjoyed every single second of it.

"Tell me what you did and made me mad"he continued

"I'm not sure"you cried

"Do you want me to remind you?"he asked "Because if not,then I'll think you know the reason"

"Please tell me"you begged and he bit his lip.

"You were such a slut tonight. You walked in the club with that short,short dress and those heels...you made them all look at you.I even caught Pete staring at your thighs"he breathed on your neck, his wet lips barely touching your skin while he was talking "I thought you knew who you belonged to (Y/N)."he paused "DO YOU?"he yelled

"Yes,yes I do"you replied immediately

"Then tell me,you filthy whore"he knew exactly what turns you on "Who do you belong to?"

"I belong to you"you cooed

"Who owns your cute little ass?"

"You do"you answered feeling the pain of him pulling your hair back extremely a lot.

"Do you deserve punishment for what you did?"

"Yes"

"I didn't hear you saying any word close to 'punish' or 'please'.SAY IT RIGHT"he changed his tone really quickly,making your heart race for a second

"Patrick...please,please punish me"you gave him what he wanted

You were already laying on his lap naked,so he just let your hair down and started rubbing the skin of your ass slowly

"This time...I won't spank you...I have something else in mind for tonight."he grunted.Your mind couldn't stop thinking of what he had in mind.

He started sucking on his fingers slowly and then pushed one inside you.But not where he used to put it.

This time he was working on your ass.And it hurt,but not too much.At least not yet.It was quite enjoyable to that moment.

"Do you know,how upset it makes me....seeing my best friend"he pushed it harder "looking at you that way?"he asked

"No"you whispered

"A lot"he replied."And that's why...today's punishment is going to be different"he continued

"You scare me"you whined in a whispered

"No, don't worry.I love you so much... I'm making sure you're getting out of it too"he got out of his fierce role for a moment just to make you feel safer,but then he was back.

He pushed the second finger inside you and that's when the pain started being more noticeable.Still bareable and soon after a few movements of his fingers it was gone.He started scissoring you slowly

"Besides if I wanted to hurt you,I wouldn't be tiring my fingers like that.I would just...fuck your tight little ass raw.That would be a lot of pain.But you are lucky because I know that you dressed like a slut just to turn me on"his low voice was so seducive and along with his fingers working inside of you,you were soaking."But unfortunately,like I told you before,I wasn't the only guy you turned on and that is something I have to punish you for,even slightly"

When the third finger got in,your eyes rolled back and the pain came back.You just hoped you would be done with stretching soon.

"Patrick"you moaned,partly by accident but because you wanted him to get harder than he already was too.

You moved your hand up and down on his thigh slowly and then tried to reach his bulge but he pushed your hand away.

"I did not tell you to do that,did I?"he asked.Of course.

"No"you replied and sighed

"Don't be impatient (Y/N).You'll get what you deserve in just a few moments.When I say that you're ready"

He wasn't lying.You weren't sure how much time it passed,but it wasn't too long after.He pulled out his fingers and you left a short gasp since you suddenly felt empty.He moved you off his lap and placed you in a way that your knees were on the carpet but your stomach was on the bed.

He didn't want you to look at him until you were done,so you just rested your head on the matress.

He poured some lube on his cock and proceeded to slowly push it inside you.

Even though you were stretched and he had lube,it still hurt.

"The pain will be over soon.Make sure you enjoy the rest of it"he murmured lowly as he pulled almost all the way out and then slowly slid back in.

You clenched your fists on the matress and whimpered lowly.You didn't want him to see you breaking like that,but he could clearly hear you trying to muffle everything under the sheets.

He loved it.

Every sound you made whether it was a whimper,a moan,a sigh; he was getting life out of it.That's basically the reason he almost never made a sound during times like this.

He bit his lip as he waited patiently for you to get used to the movement and start taking pleasure out of it,so he could move faster.

You closed your eyes and soon found yourself moaning as the pain started fading away.Patrick started moving in a quicker,yet steady,pace and seemed to know exactly where to move.Even though you haven't done this before with anyone,he seemed to be perfectly aware of where your spots were.

He started moving faster and faster inside you making you a moaning mess covering the sound of your skins slapping against each other.

Patrick grabbed your hair and pulled you back.He needed to find a way to have absolute control over you,since he couldn't do a lot more at that moment.

His breaths were getting sharper and louder but still remained quiet.Yours instead were gasps for air,since you gave it all into your screams of pleasure.

As his pace got faster than ever before,you could tell how close he was so you just decided to give him the finishing shot.

"Ohh Patrick...fuck"you yelled and soon felt his hot come filling you whole,making you finish as well.

Once you were both back to your feet again and not as dizzy as before you laid down on the bed but he just sat up so you laid your head on his lap.

"Did you like it baby?"he asked and you looked at him with a smile

"You better make me unable to walk next time"you murmured and heard him chuckling as you started drifting away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep requesting guys!I'm gonna write everything :D


	7. Shower Sex (Request #2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having a secret relationship with Patrick was hard on tour.Especially when you're Pete's sister since he is his best friend.But that wasn't something that could possibly stop you two from getting what you wanted,as long as you didn't get caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the most tour buses do not have showers but just...let your imagination flow lmao.enjoy

You were sitting in between Pete and Patrick in the really small couch of the tour bus.This was the most awkward position you could be in.Literally and metaphorically.You were watching a movie like you usually did late at night with Pete pushed on the left corner of the couch and Patrick's hand secretly sliding up and down on the side of your thigh so that Pete couldn't see.You didn't look at Patrick and Patrick didn't look at you but that didn't mean that the game was over for you two.

Everything got even more awkward when the movie decided to put the sex scene on.

"I think it's time for me to go"you said and Patrick looked at you with a smirk on his face and Pete didn't even bother to move his face

"Goodnight"said Patrick and you waited for your brother to do the same but you were left with no response

"Sweet dreams motherfucker"you spoke sarcastically

"We all know you're not going to sleep.You're leaving because of the sex scene,because as a little kid,you can't handle these kind of things."

"I'm not even _that_ younger"

"Five years are five years,now go to sleep and let me watch my grown up movie"

"I'll make sure I won't tell anyone about the Disney movies you hide under your pillow,then"you chuckled and ran in the bedroom without letting Pete fully swear at you.You didn't close the door behind you completely,so their dialogues afterwards were pretty audible

"You hide Disney movies under your pillows?"Patrick asked

"Shut up"he muttered and you just grinned to yourself for bringing up that topic.Joe and Andy were slightly snoring but at a level that was not bothering you,so you just laid on the bunk you and Pete were sharing and took your phone out.The only way you could communicate with Patrick.

_"yo Trick,how's the movie going?"_

_"you left and now I have no one to tease"_

_"tease Pete"_

_"i won't run my finger on his thigh.these are not my intentions"_

_"well,I can keep you occupied if you are bored but I guess you want to see the movie..."_

_"no talk to me.I've seen this movie about a hundred times"_

_"Well,since you can't tease me,i was thinking about turning tables"_

_"what do you mean?" It was time for your game_

_"it's been a long time since we did anything at all._  
_i miss your lips_  
_your tongue in my mouth_  
_your fingers gripping me tightly_  
_i want you to choke me_  
_mark me_  
_bite me_  
_fuck me as hard as you possibly can"_

"Dude are you okay?You got red"you heard Pete asking him,which make you blush like crazy

"I'm fine.It's just...the movie"

"We've seen it a gazillion times.You never-"

"Shut up you fucking Disney prince.Just watch the movie in silence"

_"i know baby,we just need to wait for the tour to be over.it's only three more weeks"_ he finally replied

_"but i want you NOW"_

_"just wait for pete to go to sleep.i'll go take a shower and we'll figure sth out then okay?"_

_"fine"_

_"just don't fall asleep"_

_"kk"_

You knew Pete would go to sleep after the movie was over which was around twenty minutes later.You pretended to be asleep as he walked in the bed.He always liked to sleep in the inside part of the bed,which wasn't necessarily a good thing when he kicked you out of bed,but for that night,it was ideal.You weren't gonna wait until Patrick finished the shower;no.You were serious when you said you wanted him and after almost a month,you needed to have sex with him no matter what.

Pete fell asleep quite quickly,something that wasn't a routine of his,since he was an insomniac.You slipped out of the sheets and walked out of the 'bedroom'.The bathroom door could not lock and you were completely aware of that,so you just opened th door and pushed yourself in the bathroom,scaring Patrick who expected you waiting on the couch.

"Baby what-"you cut him off by forcing your lips against his,catching him off guard at first but making him take over seconds later.The water was still running so your hair and pajamas became a second skin on you.You placed your hands on his slippery,wet back and brought yourself closer.

His boner was easy to notice,since it was pressing against your thigh.He bit your lip as you rubbed your hand against his cock making him moan lowly.You didn't want to wake anyone up.So you had to be quick and quiet.Even though you were so horny that quick wouldn't be a problem,quiet would be extremely challenging since you were both screamers.Under normal circumstances you would moan like crazy even to the simplest touch.

He took off your shirt and you kicked off your shorts and underwear which was quite a difficult task since they were soaking.Now you were both completely naked in the extremely tiny shower of the tour bus.The small space left around you and the agony of not getting caught by anyone,turned you both on in an extreme level.He turned you around and pushed your whole front body against the wall "Wait,wait.I want to look at you"

"Wait,wait."you panted"I want to look at you"you whispered but his hands didn't seem to loosen up even a tiny bit.You felt his whole body pressing against yours and his lips touching the back of your ear

"You will look at me,when I say you will look at me"he grunted and tangled his fingers inside your wet hair to get a steady grip on you.He pulled your hair back a little bit so that your head wouldn't touch the wall,then he brought his fingers on your lips and you opened your mouth willingly to take them in.He twisted them around your tongue and pushed them back and forth several times,before he pulled out his fully saliva covered fingers and started rubbing them around his aching hard dick.

You bit your lip and wiggled your toes being unable to hide your excitement of what was about to happen.

"Hurry"you whispered

"Shh"Patrick replied.Soon after that he took some small steps back,placed his free hand on your waist and pulled your body backwards to place it just under his torso,but decided not to enter you yet.Instead he took some time to relish your ass.He rubbed it and smacked it a few times just to tease you for not being able to make any sound at all.You felt like you were about to cut your lip due to the pressure your teeth put on it just so that you could remain silent and you haven't even properly began yet.  
You were about to remind him that it wasn't the right time he chose to play,when you felt him backing up.It frustrated you that you couldn't see,but you tried to imagine the whole thing happening behind you at that very moment,since you didn't have that privilege.He slowly slid inside you and you opened your mouth but no sound got out of it.You could here the muffled moans getting out of him as he started picking up the speed and you cried your pleasure out lowly as his thrusts became harder.

"Fuck,fuck,fuck"you whimpered.He pulled your hair backwards and straightened your body so that you were once again pressed on his body.

You laid your head backwards leaving your neck completely exposed to him and that was a chance he couldn't just ignore.He started kissing your neck and barely glided his teeth on youe skin.He didn't want to leave any marks on you.Pete would notice.

He let go off your hair and brought both of his hands on your breasts.He gripped on them so tightly and his nails felt like digging in your skin.You knew that at this point his face would be completely red,making a great contrast with his body.

"Patrick,please"you begged

  
"What?"he asked.If you weren't in that position right now you would definitely chuckle,because you knew that he didn't ask you because he was dominant or anything,just because he forgot.

"Let me look at you,please"you pleaded and felt his breath hit your shoulder sharply as he pulled out and turned you around.His face was exactly as you expected but the only difference were his hair.He thrusted back into you harshly while his lips shut your mouth closed,making sure not much noise would escape anyone's mouth.He didn't have to lift you around his torso since he was a little bit shorter than you,but not in a way to look awkward.

Everytime he thrusted in he closed his eyes and bit his lip,but his shaky breath was something you could easily hear even with the shower still going.You pulled his head towards you and touched your foreheads together,maintaining eye contact for a good couple of seconds,when he suddenly pulled out.

"What's wrong?"you asked confused

"No condom,so you better get on your knees and make it quick"he whispered.You bit your lip and got on your knees while Patrick started gathering your hair in the back,so they wouldn't fall on your face.

You couldn't waste any time that night,so you decided it would be better to deepthroat him immediately.You held the base of his cock with your hands and pushed as much as you could in your mouth.He took a sharp breath since he didn't expect that and brought his arm in front of his mouth to cover it,just in case a moan would slip out.

You bobbed your head in a decently quick way,but it seemed that for Patrick that just wasn't enough at this moment.

He grabbed the back of your head and kept you steady,but instead of forcing your head move back and forth,he started jolting his legs,basically fucking your mouth.His tip hit the back of your neck every time and you started tearing up.You knew you had to be quiet but the gags was something you couldn't control.He choked you more every time he thrusted hardly in you.

"Fuck (Y/N)"he muttered and you looked straight into his half closed eyes with the most innocent look you could master at that moment,making him lose his conscience for a split second and with a few more thrusts come right inside your mouth.You turned on the side and spat it down,letting the water take it away and Patrick calm down a little bit.He touched the wall and you turned off the water on your way back to your feet.You wrapped your hand around him and kissed his neck but he kept staying still.You rested your head in the crook of his neck and moments later he turned around panting.He pushed your chin up and gave you a quick kiss making you both grin.

"That...was nice"you commented with the grin still on your face

"Very nice"he corrected you and smiled even more 

"Patrick..."

"Yeah?"

"Could you um... bring me another pair of pajamas...and maybe an underwear from my suitcase?"you asked after placing our hand on the red skin of his cheeks

"Okay"he murmured and kissed you one more time.He wrapped a towel around his torso,then walked out of the small bathroom door,tiptoeing to the bedroom.

A couple of minutes later he was back,fully clothed with a clean pair of pajamas for you.You took them in your hands,coming to the realization that there was no underwear given to you.You looked at Patrick and cocked your eyebrow to him.

"What?"he asked with a high pitched voice,completely failing on convincing you he didn't know what happened

"Where's my underwear?"you asked making him smirk but still getting no response.

You wore the rest of the clothes anyway thinking that you would put your underwear on in the morning and walked out of the bathroom too.You walked in your bed and crawled next to Pete as Patrick climbed up on his bunk.You were about to sleep when you heard a voice

"Thinking that you are my sister,I would expect you to remember that I'm a fucking insomniac"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also school started so my updates will be a little late.don't get discouraged on sending me your requests though.i read every single one of them and make sure that they will be up asap.thanks for reading, have a nice day :)


	8. (Request #3) Demon Patrick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You didn't want to work for the Silencers,but you were forced to.You had no other choice.It was a do or die.The only thing that helped you go on was your patient,Patrick.But you haven't seen his bad side since today and you should as well admit,you never thought you would like it;up until today.

"Can I be here while you are doing the test?It's really important for m-"

"You can not be here during the test.This is not your section and you shouldn't be here now either.Now go"one of the Silencers interrupted with her sharp tone

"Please,it would help my communication with him if I knew what-"

"I think I was clear when I said that you could not be here.You better leave this section of the building now,before you get on my nerves"she spat out.You glimpsed at Patrick one more time while he was trying to free himself as the Silencers placed the wires on the opposite sides of his head and sighed,then turned away and walked out of the room.They shut and locked the door the second your foot pressed the floor outside the room.

You were now in section A and you had to walk all the way to section E,where you were supposed to 'study' your case.You had to walk fast though,you didn't want to waste any time.You weren't really sure why you asked to witness this since you couldn't take it at all;probably because you knew that they would reject your request immediately.

After the good five minutes you needed to reach your section,you were finally there,but something didn't feel quite right.As you pulled the key out of your pocket you heard screams from the back of the hallway.Soon after,two doctors appeared running terrified.You recognized them immediately.They were the doctors preparing and supervising Patrick's tests every time.Your attempts to get to know why they were running like maniacs were left without an answer but soon you could make out another person's footsteps coming from the distance.You could understand that if you didn't do something fast,this was not going to end up well.

You tired to push the key through the lock but your shaky hands didn't make the situation any better.As you heard the footsteps getting closer,you felt your entire body heating up and your fingers weakening.You tried to unlock the door but for some reason the key wouldn't turn all the way around.So you decided to try harder,completely ignoring how easily keys break when they are under such pressure,so you were soon left with the top of your silver key laying in our sweaty palm as the footsteps suddenly stopped.

You turned your head to the direction the sound was previously coming from and you saw what you expected but hoped not to see.Patrick was standing on the other side of the hallway fuming and panting,not looking okay in any way.His eyes were yellow and his hair were messy.The blood dripping from all these different parts of his body,made the whole scene even more frightening to witness.

Your reaction was the worst choice you could possibly pick at the time but when you realized it,it was too late.You ran.You had to find a door that was unlocked but it was insanely hard doing that with a person running after you.

"Come back here"you heard him yelling and in a matter of seconds you were pulled back from something.It didn't need much thought for you to realize he grabbed your robe,so you pulled your arms out of it and kept running.You managed to stop at two doors but unfortunately they were both locked.Your eyes landed on another door you could possibly reach even though you knew that if it was locked too,you would be dead in a matter of seconds,you also knew was that if you didn't take that risk,there was probably no other way for you to escape from him,since the more you ran,the faster he became.So you decided to take the chance.

You ran as fast as you possibly could on the polished marble floor of the hospital and when you got close enough to the door,you stretched your hand and reached for the handle.

It was unlocked.

You pushed yourself inside and somehow managed to leave him outside.But you didn't have a key;therefore,you couldn't lock him outside.You just slipped on your feet and ended up crawling in a corner of this room.You hid your face behind your hands and brought your knees to your chest when you heard the door opening and slamming on the wall with a thunderous noise.You didn't dare to take your hands off your face.

"Why are you hiding your face doctor?"he asked you

"I can still see you there.And I want you to see me too."he continued but you remained still "DO IT"he demanded making you jump and slowly remove your shaking fingers from your swollen eyes.You found it hard looking in his yellow colored eyes since you've never seen something like that before.

"Please,please don't kill me"you whispered lowly through your silent sobs

"Shut up.I don't think the position you're in allows you to ask me questions right now."he closed the door he just slammed open seconds before and looked back at you."Stand up"he ordered but wasn't patient enough to wait a couple of seconds,so he grabbed your shoulder and pulled you up instead.

You didn't want to face him seconds before you died,so you looked down and shut your eyes.He grabbed your chin and turned your face straight so you opened your eyes.His lips formed a smirk and his breathing turned into a chuckle.

"Your heartbeat...is fast"he noted "But I can make it go faster"he whispered

You didn't dare to speak.You just looked at him and tried to figure out what he was talking about.He dragged his hook on the wall and slowly reached for your body.He leaned his face next to yours,causing your bodies get even closer than they were before.

"Do you think I don't know how much you want me doctor?"he asked you "It's so easy for me to smell the senses.It's one of the abilities these tests gave me,you know.I can smell fear,hapiness,love,sadness,passion...even when I'm not controlled by them"he glided the hook on your shirts ripping it on its way down,but just a little bit "And let me tell you,doctor"he continued "You're crazy for me"he placed his face right in front of yours "So I want you to tell me,what would you do if I told you that...I'm crazy for you too?"he asked

Your response was something that you didn't expect you would do.It was sort of automatic;You kissed him.But he didn't move his lips,so you decided to pull back,when he grinded his torso on you and pushed you back on the wall as he started taking part.You tried to place your hand behind his head but he just grabbed it and,along with your other hand,he pinned them above your head.He suddenly broke the kiss and let your hands fall down,then grabbed your left wrist and pulled you behind him as he walked towards the wooden desk.He made a quick move and threw everything that previously was on it, on the floor.  
He didn't have to pull your shirt off.He just literally ripped it off you and hooked the front part of your bra to pull you on him and shoved his tongue inside your mouth.You attempted to take off his clothes but he just pushed your hands back.You got the message.

You didn't realize when he laid you down on the desk.You just found yourself laying there with him on top of you.He didn't take off your pants or underwear completely; he just lowered them enough to be able to do whatever he wanted.

"Close your eyes"he demanded and you stared at him for a second "JUST DO IT"he yelled  
You shut your eyes closed and relied on him.You didn't try to resist.You didn't want to.And he was aware of that.He held your arms tightly above your head and seconds later you felt him sliding inside you.  
You would never describe this kind of sliding, smooth or slow.It was the complete opposite.He hurt you,but you liked it.He was violent,strong and dominant leaving you no other choice other than obeying him.

He nibbled on your lip when suddenly you felt a sharp bite,making you yell in pain and open your eyes.There was blood on his lips and teeth and so was on yours.

"You're marked as mine now."he explained as he continued thrusting harder.His fingers gripped on your nipples and twisted them around while cupping your breasts.

"Fuck"you muttered rather loudly making his gaze leave your body and align straight with your eyes.

You could taste your own blood on your tongue but the taste was soon gone when Patrick brought his lips back on yours one more time.

What was wrong with you you couldn't determine at that moment.The way he hurt you was different from any pain you've ever felt.Maybe that's what attracted you the most to it.

The desk was shaking and creaking.You were afraid he would break it,but you couldn't care less at that moment.

"PATRICK"you moaned earning a groan of his on your lips.His hands were positioned on the end of the desk having a steady grip next to your head.

He took his right hand off and supported his body with his left one as he slid it against your thigh.He grabbed it and pushed it upwards,pushing your knee up to your chest.You instantly felt like a wave of pleasure was going through your body every second.

His nails dug in your skin but you could barely feel a thing there.

"Harder"you cried silently making him smirk widely right before he slid almost all the way out and then shoved his cock back in way more intensively.

You just realized you didn't have to keep your hands up there anymore,so you just moved your right hand on the side of the desk to hold it tightly and after licking it completely,you lowered your left hand on your clit.

"I didn't tell you you could do that,did I?"he growled

You really didn't want to take your hand from there but you didn't want to test the waters.You just placed it where it was before,above your head,and bit your lip from the side that wasn't cut.

"Don't do things I don't tell you to do"he muttered and started thrusting faster.He pulled out causing you to whine like a baby for a second.He sat on the desk and motioned you to go sit on him.You crawled to his torso and sank down.

For a second you believed he gave you the control,but man did he fool you.He grasped on your waist and clenched his fingers on there,since he could only use his one hand for it and needed much strangth.He basically controlled every move you could make.He was way stronger than what he looked like.You rested your arms on his shoulders and leaned in.your foreheads were touching and your breaths hit each other's face as the pace quickened.His yellow color in his eyes wasn't a distraction anymore.You even started liking it,even if you loved his blue eyes.

As you got closer to your orgasm you started choking with your own breath and his moans started growing louder.You were on the pill so you didn't have to worry about Patrick finishing inside you.

He tilted his head backwards and closed his eyes while tightening his grip on your waist.

"Patrick"you breathed out a moan

What caught you off guard was the fact that he just...came inside you without caring about it.Without asking your permission for it.But still it felt so good.Of course you came right after but the feeling was overwhelming.

His eyes went back to normal again and looked around,terrified and embarassed of what he had just done.He let go off your waist to cover his mouth with his hand and really wasn't able to talk for a second.You weren't either but for a different reason.

"Oh my- doctor I'm so so sorry"he said "I-I don't know what got me,honestly-"

"There's only one thing I want you to remember"you stopped him causing him confusion "My name is (Y/N)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't find a way to finish this properly but I figured you would want an update (even though I'm doubting it) so there you go.*REMINDER* I read every single one of your requests I just answer them one by one,so keep suggesting.I won't leave anything behind :D


	9. Best Frens (Request #5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all have one of those days when we want to do nothing and just waste our time in front of th television.Well today your plans changed since you had a visit from your best friend,who is well known for the unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could write a whole fanfiction according to this chapter but no one would read it lmao.I hope you like it.

You were sitting on your old washed out couch watching netflix in a t-shirt and sweatpants on.A casual afternoon when you had nothing to do.You were nibbling on the chips looking for something new to watch,even though you were sure that you've seen every single series in there.So you decided to put a movie instead

You were completely obsessed with Disney movies since always but only you and Patrick knew that.You chose to put on 'Finding Nemo' and tried to find a comfortable position between the couch,the blanket and the chips.The knocking on your door though changed your plans for the perfect evening because universe was a little bitch.You groaned lowly and stood up.You didn't pause the movie though,you were too lazy to reach for the remote once again.

You reached for the doorknob and swang the door open finding Patrick standing outside.

"The fuck you want?"you asked but he just walked inside

"I'm hungry"he replied

"So?"you asked

"You have food and I will eat it"he continued

"NO!"you ran behind him while questioning yourself how he managed to get in the kitchen so quickly

"YES"he opposed with a smile and opened the fridge.You tried to pull him away but you knew this wouldn't change anything

"I went groceries shopping two days ago!"

"I know,that's why I'm here"he noted and started messing around with your food

"Buy your own food"

"I'm a college student.That means two things.First,I'm broke.Second,I'm bored"

"I'm a college student too"

"I don't care.Save yourself my darling"he said and closed the fridge door after taking just a beer out,then skimmed the place quickly"Are you watching fucking Nemo?"he asked and continued searching in the cupboards he knew you hid your snacks.

"Patriiiiick"you whined

"I can't hear anything"he ignored you and opened a cupboard in which you had the sweet flavored snacks "No way,you have KitKat you bitch"he said jokingly and took them out of the cupboard.He knew these were your favorite,so you didn't dare a moment to jump on his back and try to reach for your precious chocolate bars.At first he found it hard to balance and almost fell on his back but after he managed to straighten up you didn't seem to bother him gripped on his back

"If you bite that KitKat I'm biting you"you threatened but he acted as if he heard nothing and bit the KitKat bars without breaking them "YOU MONSTER"you yelled

"MY EAR"

"MY FOOD"you defended yourself and started wiggling your body in attempts to reach for whatever you could reach at that moment.

Unfortunately with all that wiggling,he lost his balance,tripped and fell on the couch on his sides which caused him to pour some beer on his shirt and hands and having you on top of his torso too.He shot you a glare for staining his shirt but also managed to take the KitKat bars away from you as you tried to reach them by stretching his hand back.You tried to hold his arms down but as you got closed to the chocolate,your palms slipped on his wet from the beer skin, and ended up with your lips on his.

You both stared at each other the whole time that felt like centuries but actually lasted only two seconds and you pulled away quickly.You cleared your throat and sat farther in the couch while Patrick went in a sitting position too.

"Just so you know..."you murmured "you smell like beer"you continued

"I thought you liked beer"he noted

"I do like beer,that's a true fact"you replied

"Then you liked this too" wait a second

"No!"you stopped; you actually liked it"Yes"you corrected it,but what if he didn't feel the same?You were confused "I don't know.I'm not sure"you sighed

"Then try again and tell me for sure"

"What?"you laughed it out

"Try it again and tell me for sure"he repeated with the most serious tine you've heard him talking.You looked at him to understand if he was serious"The more you wait,the cringiest it gets,so just do it"he said and you rolled your eyes.You went close to him and left a quick kiss on his lips "Come on!I thought you'd know how to kiss a guy by now"he said annoyed

"I know!"you defended yourself with your voice getting a higher pitch

"That's not the way to kiss a guy"

"Well,you do it then"you crossed your hands on your chest and blushed like crazy from embarrassment

"Kiss a guy?"he cocked his eyebrow

"How many times have I told you you are stupid since the day we met?"you asked

"A lot"

"Multiply them with eight thousand"you commented and stood up from the couch,since you felt way uncomfortable

"Wait,wait smol bean come here"he said and pulled you back from your shirt.Smol Bean was your nickname since you were a freshman and he was a senior in high school.Since then that's your name on his contacts and how he calls you most of the time "I'll stop acting stupid,come on sit down" he apologized

"You're made out of stupidness,if you stop acting like that,you won't be you anymore"

"Shut up"he joked"Let the experienced one try"he continued.You opened your mouth and as you were prepared to talk his lips cut you off.You noticed his eyes were closed,so you closed yours too.He did taste like beer and his lips like chocolate.You loved it.But he pulled away."That's how you kiss"he noted with a smile on his face.You shook your head in shock and agreement,but didn't feel like looking at him.He was your best friend though,he could see your concern."Smol bean what's wrong?"he asked as he pushed your chin up and smiled at you "It was only a kiss"

"These were three"you muttered

"No,it was one.The other two don't count"

"But I liked it"you murmured while trying to look away

"Well that's good"he said with a smile

"No,it's not"you whined"We are best friends.Best friends are not supposed to kiss because-"his lips pressed against you softly and stopped your talking.The taste of beer and chocolate came back again.You would never forget that taste.He slowly pushed you back and laid you on the couch.

It was a peculiar feeling for you.His hands touched your body many times before,but never in a way that made you feel weak under his fingers.He traced them up and under your shirt,giving you goosebumps every time skin touched skin.

His breath inside your mouth was something you never expected to experience.He exhaled,you inhaled.It was not the first time you felt like you needed Patrick,but this was something more.

He made slow movements.He made sure he didn't do anything too fast,but let's be honest; you could feel his erection against you and you didn't know how you felt about that.

His tongue licked your lips and made a trail to your neck as the bottom part of your shirt was already up to your chest.He looked at you before he pulled it off and you nodded giving him permission.

You weren't wearing a bra since you weren't planning on doing anything today,but that just made things easier.He placed his hands on the lowest parts of your waist that weren't covered and glided them up to your breasts.He finally pulled your shirt over your head and looked down on your half naked body.He bit his lip and looked straight into your eyes again but just for a couple of seconds.

Then he licked his fingers slowly and headed them towards the still fully covered lower part of your body.You unlocked your knees and let him guide his fingers the way he wanted.As soon as you felt the moistness touching you you closed your eyes and stretched your back.This was your way of savoring moments.

While his thumb was rubbing your clit,his middle finger was working its way inside and out of you.Not a steady pace but that made it have an exciting feeling.You didn't know whether he would go hard,slow or anything at all.You just waited to feel the different ways his fingers moved in the perfect timing.

You couldn't know but he never took his eyes off you the whole time.He loved looking at you,let alone now.Your upper body started getting cold though,since nothing was covering it.

"Patrick...I'm cold"you whispered

"Not for long"he replied and pulled his fingers out.You slowly opened your eyes and saw him taking off his shirt so you decided to take care of the rest of your clothes on your own.

He opened his wallet and took out a condom to roll it on.

"Do you always carry one with you?"you asked

"Of course"he answered as if it was obvious

"Come on,hurry.I'm gtting cold here"you whined

"Oh yeah right...sorry"he said and grinned awkwardly while rubbing the back of his head."So do you want me to...?"he asked

"I...You know what?Sit down"you said and nodded towards the couch.He raised his eyebrow but did as you said.

You pushed him back and sat on his lap.You could see in his eyes how anxious he got,but you were in the same awkward and anxious state as he was.You sunk down and he lowered his hand so he could align with you.He slid inside you and you bit your lip as you placed your palms on his shoulders,so you could have a steady grip.

He looked down for a couple of seconds and then cocked his head backwards on the couch.You seized the chance and started sucking and kissing his neck while moving your body up and down slowly.

"Fuck"he whispered and placed his hands on your waist.You tangled your fingers in his soft hair and pushed his head towards the crook of your neck softly.He would bite you in different spots and you would grip even tighter on him.Patrick's hands started moving your body in a quicker pace than before.

He pulled you almost all the way out and then pushed you down harshly making your whole body feel ecstatic.

"Patrick"you whispered. making him remove his face from your neck and look at you.He brought your face closer to his and pressed your foreheads together.After looking at you for a few seconds he finally brought his lips on yours and placed one of his hands in the back of your head,making your hair a mess.He leaned on the side and placed you underneath him.

He wasn't dominant though.He didn't press your hands down or anything like that.He was just...Patrick.Your best friend and at that moment lover.He almost never broke eye contact with you.It was like he wanted to do this for so long.Like he waited for this moment his whole life.

You placed your hand on his chest and arched your back as your moanings grew louder.He started thrusting harder,faster into you.For a moment you forgot how to breath.You both were red and had sweat rolling down your faces even though it was so cold minutes before.

"Patrick...Patrick,fuck"you whimpered.He grabbed your head and shoved his tongue in your mouth.You decided to fight back with yours,so now instead of yells and screams,there were vibrations in each other's mouth.

He wasn't as loud as you the whole time so when he left the groan,it turned you on twice as much.You broke the kiss so that you could breathe as much as you could.It was already insanely hard to find enough air,let alone sharing a breath.

You pressed your hands down and grabbed on the cushions tightly,as he mastered to find your spot and hit it multiple times,resulting to your screams of his name and his moans and breaths on your body.

It would be a lie if you said that you never imagined that moment before.But the difference between imagination and reality was outstanding.

"PATRICK RIGHT THERE"you moaned and shut your eyes closed while thriving for breath.

"Fuck...fuck (Y/N)"the fact that he called you with your actual name surprised you at first since you haven't heard him calling you that for a while,but if you think about it,calling you smol bean at that moment would be a major turn off.

You just noticed how tightly his fingers wre gripping on the couch.Even harder than yours.His knuckles were white but the rest of his hand was completely red.

"Look at me"he whispered.You turned your head to face him and he started biting his lip way too hard.You didn't need more.Neither one of you.Seconds later you were both done as he started to slow down.

Once he pulled out he basically collapsed next to you on the couch.You stretched your hand and grabbed the blanket that was on the edge of the couch and Patrick helped you cover yourselves.You turned on your side so that you would be facing him.You noticed h had cut his lip slightly from biting it so hard before,so you went ahead and kissed that spot.He smiled at you and pulled you in his arms.You startd getting cold again,but you would be asleep soon so that wouldn't be a problem.

You decided it would be better if you talked in the morning and just sleep for now.You started drifting away when you heard him chuckling.

"What?"you asked half asleep

"Freaking Dory"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got to reply to your comments.I'm not a bitch,I swear I love and appeciate every single one of your comments and requests,I just hav a really weird schedule,but I'm trying my best.If you have any idea/recommendation about something just comment it or inbox me.I always read every single one of them.Have a nice day/night :D


	10. Two Doms One Reader (Request #6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't think of a plot/description it's really late at night for that eek.  
> (Full apology afterwards pls forgive me)

You weren't sure how,or when everything happened.The only thing you knew was the present,which was you sitting between Patrick and Pete.Patrick was kissing and straddling you,while Pete,who was behind you,made sure to get rid of your clothes in zero time.

He slid his hand from your upper back,to your waist and then down to your clit.Your breath hitched as you felt his fingers circling around it and leaned back on his bare chest.Patrick stopped kissing you to take off everything else he was wearing so Pete turned your head to the side and crushed his lips on yours with a great lust,since he knew that soon Patrick would be taking over them again.

"Pete"you breathed out and he groaned on your lips,then moved his fingers even faster.You stretched your hands and grabbed him while arching your body a little bit when you suddenly felt his finger stopping and something really moist replacing it.

Patrick twirled his tongue around it and sucked periodically while Pete was thrusting his fingers in and out of you.

It was the first time of you having a threesome and you had no idea how good it would feel.You didn't know which name to call first so you just moaned and screamed every vowel you knew.

Pete nibbled on the crook of your shoulder and Patrick's nails dug in your thighs' skin as he grazed on you harder every time.

Pete stopped nibbling and turned to Patrick.

"We don't want her to come yet.Save it for later"he said and looked at you.You looked at both with pleading eyes but found them cold and rigid to that.

They stripped completely and walked up to you.Pete turned you in a way so your back was what he could see,only this time he forced you to stay straight.Patrick was just standing by you,smirking and doing his best to be patient as possible,striking your hair as Pete was teasing you before he decided to slide into you.

He slowly moved in,with a long moan of yours following and then slammed back into you.Patrick moved his hand to your jawline and pushed it a little bit upwards.

"I need you to pay me back"he murmured and bit his lip.His thumb pressed on your reddened cheeks and slid to your lip,then softly pushed your mouth open.He aligned with it and pushed his cock inside it.

This was multitasking and you were somewhat proud of being able to do that.

Pete sped up and Patrick's torso movements started catching up the speed of Pete's hips,as well as his harshness.

Patrick brought his soft pale fingers on the top of your head,but grabbed your hair in a not so softly way.Your lips vibrating around his member drove him insane.He needed you,but didn't want to seem desperate just yet.

His thrusts down to the back of your throat though showed you how particularly bad he was at hiding.You choked and thrived to take a breath,since Pete was also considered not that soft of a lover.

You didn't want the first one to come.Or at least not yet; it was way too early and you couldn't help it.

You looked at Patrick;his eyes were closed most of the time.The need of him to make you sore was unbearable at that point.

"Pete you better lay on that fucking bed right now"he grunted as he pulled out.You swept away the drool that escaped the corner of your mouth.No time for reactions.Pete's strong hands grabbed your waist,turned you around and pulled you on him.You collapsed on his chest but he didn't waste any time.If he knew something about Patrick,that was that he needed to get what he wanted,when he wanted it.But what Pete also knew about himself was that Patrick just cut him off fucking you and would go crazy if he didn't keep up on that as soon as possible.

You?That was a funny question to ask at the moment.You had no dominance between them.Of course not.You somehow ended up with two doms in the same bed,you should have seen it coming.

Pete spread your legs open and sat you down on him.His hands grabbed your ass and pushed your whole body up and down, quickly;roughly.Patrick climbed back on the bed this time from behind you so Pete stopped moving your body,but still didn't pull out;he was just waiting.It was your time to stay still.

Patrick didn't go in soft.You were lucky Pete stretched you before,or else you would have a major issue.

He just shoved himself in,pulled out quite quickly and then plunged right back into you.Your eyes rolled back and your hands were holding onto Pete's chest as tightly as you could.It sure hurt him;it would definitely leave a painful mark for days.He couldn't care less.He just admired your every facial expression with pure lust growing inside of him as he pounded right into you.

You couldn't contain your screams and cries.

Pete placed his long fingers right on your wrists and squeezed them,making your grip loosing up without your consent.

"Mmm faster please"you begged

"What was that?I didn't hear you"Patrick asked as he brought his lips the closest to your ear he could without ever losing contact with your skin.

"Pleease"you kept begging.You weren't able to say a full sentence at that moment.Just words.But it wasn't enough for them.They needed to take advantage of your vulnerable self

"Please what,you fucking slut?"yelled Pete forcefully;angrily.He actually scared you which brought yourself together.You could feel Patrick's lips expanding on your skin,so you could tell he was smirking;enjoying your fear.

"Please go faster"you whined and shut your eyes tightly.

"There you go."Patrick murmured"Loud and clear"he breathed out on you and in sync with Pete started picking up the speed.

Not much time later,Pete pulled out without any warning and pushed both you and Patrick.You were really confused but Patrick knew exactly what he was doing; besides they've done it before.Patrick placed his hands across your chest and hold you on his firmly.Pete put his arms on the sides of the bed and looked at you straight in the eyes.

"That's gonna hurt a little"he whispered and bit his lip as he looked down low.

It just crossed your mind and the next second you could felt as if your ass was going to be ripped completely.You grabbed on the sheets and tried to remain calm.You honestly hoped they knew what they were doing.

They started moving,slowly at first, but you knew it would only last seconds before they went back to the previous pace.Surprisingly enough,no more than a few seconds later the pain was reduced significantly and the nice part took over.

Patrick slid one of his hands down to your clit and started motioning it in circles and moving it up and down slowly but with a rising pace.

"Fuck, (Y/N)" Pete grunted and thrust faster as he started reaching for his climax,like both you and Patrick did.

Even though the pain was almost unnoticeable,when they started hitting harder you could really feel the soreness coming back again,but for some unknown reason this time it turned you on.It made you feel ecstatic; overwhelmed.You arched your back as much as you possibly could with Pete above you and kept your eyes shut the hardest you could master.The bed sheets where definitely out of their place since you gripped on them so tightly,but you couldn't do otherwise.

You screamed,cried in pleasure,you were the one guiding them now without even understanding it.A final scream,your body hit Pete's as you climaxed and your body was left in shock.

They pulled out and got down from the bed.They gave you no time to process,they just brought you on your knees in front of them,while you were all still thriving to catch your breaths.

You knew what you had to do,but didn't know with who you should start,so you let them take that decision.You reached to the conclusion Patrick was helping himself,since it was Pete's turn for the oral part,so no stress.Pete pushed you towards him making you open your mouth willingly,and trusted your body to his dominance.

You bobbed your head up and down while letting him play with your hair,pulling them and taking them out of your way.He manipulated your head the way he wanted;quicker,deeper than you could manage on your own.You took him all but when you thought you were going back out,you didn't; Pete kept you there for a couple of seconds,allowed you to breathe and repeated until you choked after about three times.

"That's it"he growled and pulled you out.He looked up to the ceiling and started motioning your head faster again.

No hesitation when it came to how deep he would force you to go; you felt his fingers pulling your hair harder and you could spot all of their muffled moans escaping their, by now chapped, lips.

"Fuck"he whispered and seconds later he came inside your mouth.Bittersweet taste,but you swallowed anyway.

Patrick was putting his underwear back on,but you literally couldn't feel your limbs,so you just forced your exhausted self to the bed with the messy sheets.It was the only moment you managed to gain back a normal breathing pace,which started slowing down as you started falling asleep without any coverage,literally freezing.

You felt the mattress moving then a weird warmth coming from both sides and sheets coming up to your shoulders as the previously fierce doms came to cuddle.Of course no matter what,boys will be boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things I want to apologize for:  
> 1.How crappy this one was  
> 2.The fact that it didn't have a plot  
> 3.Or description  
> 4.And that I haven't updated for so long.
> 
> I have a major writer's blog and my teachers are also all 'lovely' people, so even though I tried that's all I could master.I'm really really sorry and I hope you understand.Love you all :)))


	11. A blonde blur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not having the appropriate behavior for your school,your headmaster threatens your parents that if you don't fix it soon you'll get expelled,since you were ruining the school's 'public image'.So your parents asked and ended up sending you for piano and french lessons at a well-known teacher by the name Patrick Stump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I combined the choking kink request and the dominant soul punk request.Hope you don't mind

Piano lessons.It had to be piano lessons.Couldn't it be anything else,like electric guitar or drums or something?

You honestly just wanted to get down off that bus and get back in after an hour and a half that the lesson lasted.But having parents like yours,it would be no surprise if they had something planned to make sure you would get there.Maybe they bribed the bus driver?

They actually believed that by forcing you to go into another person's house to learn french and piano,you would actually get what your headmaster asked only a couple of days ago; a behavioral transformation.

Every time the bus stopped at a station your sighs got deeper and deeper since you were getting closer to that ass kisser's house.I mean,a guy that teaches both french and piano had to be an ass kisser right?

After five stops it was about time you walked down of that bus,just to figure out that you wouldn't have a hard time finding his adress since the station was basically right outside that dude's house.

Stump.What kind of name even is that?He probably was a fifty-year-old dude,holding a stick and yelling every time you weren't paying attention.Because you wouldn't pay attention.

You took a deep breath and reached for the doorbell,making the familiar sound echo inside that relatively big house in the suburbs.You waited a few seconds but the door didn't open.You hoped that he wouldn't answer the door in the first try because you wouldn't make a second one.

But unfortunately,right when you turned around to leave, the door swang open and your eyes shut tightly in disappointment.

"Not exactly the epitomy of patient,are you (Y/N)?" a male voice that belonged to a 27-year-old man with dyed blonde hair,dressed in a suit and tie.

"Shut up, I already don't wanna be here,you are lucky that I even made it to your door"you muttered 

"You are lucky that I, in comparison with you,am patient and haven't called your parents yet like I was supposed to do,ten minutes ago when the lesson was supposed to start."

"You think I'm scared of my parents?"you laughed

"Apparently yes,since you are standing right outside my doorway,giving me the attitude,while your fingers are about to fall down because of the cold."that son of a bitch said right into your face.

He wanted to see your fingers?That's what he would get.You didn't bother talking.You just raised your middle finger as a response,earning a chuckle back from him.

"What is that supposed to mean?"he asked with a smirk plastered on his face.

"I don't know,you tell me."you talked back sarcastically and crossed your hands in front of your chest.

"Just get in,I don't want you to freeze to death."

"It's a shame we don't share the feeling."you murmured and walked in after slightly pushing him away with your shoulder. 

You heard the door closing and him walking behind you.

"Are you gonna give me a tour in my own house?Because judging from the way you walk,you know exactly where you're going."you heard him talking from a little bit farther.

"Don't take it personally,but I don't like you"you responded while slowly turning around to face him

"Do't take it personally,but I couldn't care less," .he answered and looked at you in silence,with that annoying,idiotic smirk still on his face before he continued,about a couple of seconds later. "This way please"he pointed downstairs.You chuckled.

"I am not going into your basement."

"And why is that?"he asked

"I am not in the mood of getting raped,or kidnapped today"

"Well I'm glad,because with that language of yours,neither rapists nor kidnappers would get close to you.Now go,unless you have an idea of how we could have a piano lesson without the piano,"he said making you roll your eyes as a sign of complete indifference of what he had to say to you,then you walked downstairs.

Judging from the amound of the instruments he owned,it seemed like he didn't know how to play just the piano.Nevertheless,you didn't want to give him any worth,so you just walked over to the piano with your hands still in front of your chest.

"Sit"he commanded.You just did as asked and afterward he sat next to you,before placing his fingers on the keys."Let's start with the basics..."you stopped paying attention after this point.He was obviously more interested in it than you were,so you thought that taking out your phone and do something more useful than paying attention to his lecture about chords would be a better solution to your boredom.And it was fun,up until he figured it out.

He grabbed your phone from your hands and looked straight into your eyes.

"What?"you spoke

"The least this thing can be called is 'disrespect' "

"Guess what?I don't care."you truly didn't.You stretched your hand and reached for your phone "Now give it back"

"You didn't understand what we're doing here quite well."he said and stood up"You are not taking your phone back,until you learn something,whether that is piano,french or a behavioral enhancement.Now,you have the chance to get away with the consequences by apologizing.Otherwise-"

"You will punish me?"you asked in the naughtiest way you could master.The fact that he was a son of a bitch didn't mean he wasn't attractive enough to get you going.

"Exactly"

"Please do.I love being punished and you seem like the kind of guy that knows how to do it right"you smirked

"I'll take that as a rejection of my offer to go easy on you"

"Take that however you like.I don't give a shit."

"Alright then,I'll be right back"he sighed out and without giving you any time to response,he rushed somewhere upstairs while skipping steps to go faster,probably.

You didn't have much to do since he had your phone,so you just looked at the instruments he owned from your seat.These were certainly a lot more than you expected.

Seconds later you heard the heavy and quick steps of his going down the stairsuntil your gaze met again.

"Stand up"he ordered and nodded as he was getting close to you at a fast pace.You didn't want to argue at that moment so you just got up from the seat you were sitting on and waited to see what would happen.But of course your thoughts were far from appropriate."Hands"he yelled,making you obey without a second thought.

He grabbed your wrist and brought it behind your back as he held it tightly.Then you felt something else wrapping your wrist,replacing his fingers;a cold,metal surface.You instantly realized,especially when he repeated the same process with your other wrist as well.Handcuffs.

"You definetely are into some kinky shit,aren't you,Patrick?"

"Forget my name,(Y/N).From now on and up until I tell you,you will call me sir,is that clear?"he almost yelled,forcing his dominance onto you.You bit your lip and nodded,but then you felt your hair being pulled back to the point where he could clearly see your face."I didn't hear an answer"he mumbled with the same tone.

"Yes"you almost squealed,since he pulled really hard.

"Yes what?"he yelled.

"Yes sir"you answered as he wished,so he let go of your hair.

"Turn around"he muttered

"Do I really need to where these on my hands?"you protested

"Shut up"your,suddenly extremely hot teacher grunted"Get on your knees darling"he whispered.

That combination of a man being a gentleman and dominant at the same time could never cross your mind.Not until now.You knelt down and bit your lip one more time as a smirk was drawn on your face.He slowly unzipped his pants and pulled his briefs down,just enough so that he would reveal only the flesh that was necessary.

He dragged some pieces of hair away from your face so that he had a clear,perfect view of you struggling beneath him.

You opened your mouth and stuck your tongue out,circling the tip of his cock slowly,sometimes using your lips to suck too.His hand was still on the back of your head,gripping your hair,making you feel unsure of what he had on his mind.

As soon as you started making your way deeper in,you could feel a slight pressure coming from his hand,pushing your head,but still not in a manipulative way.You looked up,to meet his eyes that were glaring at you hungrily.You could feel he was holding back,but it was none of your business,really.

You made a sudden move by accident and got deeper than you expected,therefore you choked.For some reason that reflection of yours caused Patrick's eyes to sparkle and his hand to pull your hair harder than it did a split second before.It turned him on.

"You got to be kidding me.There is no way that's as far as you can go,"he said and this time pushed your head back to the point that previously choked you.Then he pulled you back out and in a split second,he forced you back in;only this time deeper.Every time,he made you try and take more in your mouth and every time,you choked.

"You can do better than that (Y/N)."he tried to keep a steady voice,but you could hear the lust behind the roughness in his way of speaking;and that was all you needed."Mmm fuck"Patrick whispered under his breath as he held your head in its place,the only time you managed to take him all in and after a lot of chokes and coughs.

He pulled you out and up,so you were back on your feet.He started walking towards you while you were making steps back until you hit a wall.Without ever breaking eye contact,he reached for the silver button on your black jeans and unbuttoned it with a quick move of his fingers.

The handcuffs were way more restricting than you expected.You could feel your body's temperature getting higher and higher,especially around your cheeks.That man somehow managed to bring you into a situation you could never imagine yourself in.You found yourself intrigued by his actions.Holding onto every single move he made.

You felt his warm hand gliding under your panties slowly as his eyes trapped yours.You bit your lip as his fingers repeated the same movement;up and down all the way.Nothing more and nothing less than that.But still,it was enough to drive you crazy,slowly.You opened your mouth,ready to talk,barely getting any vowels out before getting interrupted.

"You're talking too much (Y/N)"he murmured "Since you like to talk that much,I have something for you to do.You will repeat after me everything I say.And consider it some sort of soft punishment,as we set the rules.Okay?"

"Mhm"you moaned

"What was that?"he asked and stopped everything he was doing

"Yes sir"you corrected

"That's what I thought.Now,let's begin"he started motioning his fingers again,but you weren't lucky enough to have him go faster."I'm sorry sir for being disrespectful"he started

"I'm sorry sir for being disrespectful" you murmured

"I'm sorry sir for not paying attention" he continued,his voice stiff and strict,keeping a monotone.

"I'm sorry sir for not paying attention"

"If I break my rules,I will expect punishment coming from sir"that went almost too far.You thought for a couple of seconds but said it anyway.

"If I break my rules,I will expect punishment coming from sir"

"Good"he growled and leaned in,moderately.His lips almost reached yours, but he stopped right there, as his hand started picking up speed.His hot breath was falling on your lips and you were just so impatient to taste his.

Your legs felt weak and your head dizzy,so you rested it back on the wall.

"Sir"you whispered

"Mmm you start getting the hang of it,aren't you darling?"

"Yes sir"you sighed and bit your lip in attempts to keep your moans back,failing though dramatically."Please sir"you cried

"What is it (Y/N)?If I don't hear it coming out of your mouth,it means nothing to me"

"Sir...sir please...please fuck me"you begged while being an actual mess.

He smirked and bit the end of your lip before his soft,hot lips completely covered yours.He dragged his hand out of your underwear and pulled your jeans along with them down.He flipped you around and threw you on the carpeted floor,getting right between your legs after rolling on a condom.Somehow you didn't get hurt whilefalling;probably he has experience on throwing hand cuffed girls down.

He aligned himself with you and didn't even try to go soft at you.He slammed right into you,making you scream in a confused feeling of pain and pleasure.He really knew how to get you off.He pulled off in a torturing slow pace and then thrust back in.

Not long afterward,the pain wasn't even in your mind,while his speed increased and his hand was pressed against yor neck.Your voice brought your incoherent thoughts to life as you couldn't contain yourself.You screamed the way he wanted you,asking him to choke you with the only breath remaining in your lungs.

The cuffs were annoying.You tried so many times to bring your hands to the front and grip on that hell of a man,but these motherfuckers weren't joking.You arched your back,giving a chance to Patrick to grab your waist and pull you in deeper.You shut your eyes and groaned loudly,figuring these were the only things that you had somewhat control on as you strived to breathe normally,even though you knew that was impossible.

"Sir...sir"you cried

He smirked and ran his lips from your collarbone up to your neck just to bite and suck,lightly,just so that he wouldn't leave a visible mark for others to see,but also hard enough for you to feel.

"I forgot to mention..."he chuckled "You can't come until I tell you too."

"What?"you panted in panic "No,no,no sir...sir please I-"

"Hush"he ordered.You couldn't even imagine how much he enjoyed seeing you like this.He thrust harder and harder.He brought his fingers to your mouth and pushed them deep inside it,forcing you to duck,almost choking you,but you couldn't complain.You couldn't because you loved it and he was completely aware of it.

He pulled his fingers down and circled them around your clit.His experience was showing off since the beginning.His confidence in every move,the parts he bit and touched,the way he kissed.It was nothing like anything you've had before.He led your thoughts without you even noticing.He was your definiton of perfect.

"Mmm fuck"he whispered making you lose your ability to breathe for a split second.

"Sir...sir I am BEGGING you...please"you moaned

"You're begging me for what?I told you before if you don-"

"PLEASE LET ME COME,IT'S DRIVING ME CRAZY"you yelled as loud as you could possibly master at that moment.He chuckled and moved his head."FUCK, SIR PLEA-"

"Now"he grunted.You left a loud groan of satisfaction and seconds later your legs went numb and your whole body stretched to its edges.You weren't sure about Patrick.You didn't look,because as soon as he pulled out,you turned on your side and laid there in shock until the moment he unlocked the cuffs.

You looked at him when he stood up,fully dressed,perfect posture,completely calm as if nothing had happened.He stretched his arm and helped you get up slowly,but your body wasn't awake yet; you slipped and fell on him.He held you firmly without breaking a sweat and smirked as he helped you back on your feet.Then he leaned in and smoothly connected your lips,leaving the taste of a soft kiss on them.

His transitions were incredible.Like two different people.

"I,um..."you had absolutely no clue what you wanted to say

"What about getting dressed first?"he asked with a smile.You nodded and grabbed your underwear and jeans to slide on.

"Can we do this again?"you asked not even believing these words came out of your mouth "Like some other time?"he chuckled and walked closer to you.

"I never have a one-night-stand with a person twice.Especially when that person calls me a rapist and a kidnapper within the first two minutes of meeting them."And that was a big fat 'no' for you.You bit your lip and looked down.You checked your watch and figured you had barely two minutes left before the bus arrived.

"My bus will be here in a matter of seconds"you murmured

"Okay"he said and escorted you to his front door.He opened the door and then gave you his hand to shake it as a polite 'goodbye' movement,but you decided that it was time to be a bitch again and ignored him.He almost choked when he was about to laugh about it,but luckily you didn't have to respond to that since your bus arrived.

When you arrived back home,your mom was there.She opened the door and smiled.

"So,how did the lesson go?"

"How did you want it to go?It's a piano lesson.Stop asking stupid questions,Jesus"you grunted and rushed to your room.

You then decided you needed a shower just so that you could try and forget about it,even though you knew you couldn't.Fifteen minutes later,when you were done with that as well,you put on your pjs and heard the doorbell ringing,but you just let your mom open since she was closer to the front door than you.

You could hear her talking with someone for a good five minuted before she closed the door and called you.

"WHAT?"you yelled back

"Mr Stump was at the door.You forgot your phone there"she said.

Of course.Your phone.You ran downstairs grabbed it from her hand and went back in your room.Five minutes later you noticed a new notification on your phone.A message from a contact named 'Patrick'.

From:Patrick  
''Do you have any plans for Saturday?''

To:Patrick  
''No?''

From:Patrick  
''Be here at five"

To:Patrick  
''I thought you 'never have a one-night-stand with a person twice' ''

From:Patrick  
'I'm pretty sure it's afternoon'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is anyone still reading this,please don't kill me.I didn't keep my promise,I am a horrible person,I know.I am terribly sorry once again.Also,is anyone still here or did everyone leave?Because I doubt that ayone stayed after all lmao.


End file.
